wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aika lakuza/Assassins vs Guardians 6th Month Aniversary Event: Stronghold
Lore Zivilyn has been cornered by the Assassins, as the mysterious Client of assassins makes their way to the location. The Ministry cannot teleport him to safety like usual due to interference from Assassins. However, the Ministry can teleport him away if he makes contact with a loved one. There is no one better suited than Rena, who is always getting into danger trying to find her father. Rena holds the key to return Zivilyn to safety but we cannot let her go alone. We humbly request Guardians to escort Rena to safety through the Assassin stronghold before the Client arrives. Some of the transmissions that appeared during event round 40 (with missing letters or written backwards): *Static* *Ministry We are receiving strange transmissions this time so please be wary of any strange broadcasts. We will try our best to find out the truth! *Static* Sade: You must capture that Dwarf before Zero finds him *Static* *Transmission* Sade demands the capture of the Dwarf! *Transmissions* *Transmission* We cannot let the Dwarf share what he knows about the Nameless....*Transmission *Static* 24/8/13 *Static* *Static* 24 is the key *Static* (Special Event) Assassins vs Guardians:Stronghold Escort+Tower defense meets Assassins vs Guardians! on Sunday 25th August 2013 4pm GMT This time, Assassins get the opportunity to play on the defense but with the entire dungeon as their playground. Caligrase Sewers is Assassin territory for the event. You are all working together to prevent Guardians from proceeding and killing Rena. Guardians will be playing the invader role whilst still guarding the target host. Hide and seek element is removed for this special event so its time to pick a side for an hour long PvP special. Rules - Assassins have 15 minutes to take hold of the designated Caligrase Sewers channel. (Empty Channel will be decided on event day) - Assassins are not allowed to enter or fight in the start area where the 1st revival shrine is present. (This acts as a safe zone for Rena and Guardians). -If Rena dies in the safe zone, it will not count towards "lives remaining" - Betrayal kills will not reduce Rena's remaining lives. - Rena cannot fight, heal,block, use skills or items (must rely on Guardians) - Rena can only run, dodge and jump. - Rena will walk with Guardians as long as there are no Assassins in the same room ot Corridor segment - In the presence of Assassins, Rena will run around frightened in the confines of the current location - Rena cannot activate revival shrines. Upon dieing, Rena will revive at the entrance. - Rena cannot be revived by Priests Zivilyn will broadcast the following during event: - Ministry of Arcanum messages (Guardian) - Client: Sade messages (Assassin) - Time remaining - Rena location when walking past Revival Shrines and Dark Angel Statues - Lives that Rena has remaining Winning Conditions Guardians: Once the event begins, Guardians have 1 hour to escort Rena to the last Dark Angel of Caligrase Sewers where Zivilyn is held Captive, to win prize. Assassins: Kill Rena 3 times within 1 hour to win prize or prevent Rena from reaching the end (last Dark Angel statue) Prize * Avatar sphere for each winner * 10 million gold pool - Shared equally amongst winners Results The event took place earlier today with a massive turnout of players. We had so many that not all wanting to take part could enter Caligrase Sewers (which hit channel capacity limit) :( The battle itself lasted 15-20 minutes with Assassins putting up a strong defense. Winners: * Orv'Osis * James * Owlet * gazsi * Gviskard * Neada * Loli * Shiraga * Lenart * hydroCZ * Ruika * CurdRice * EagleEye * Amiranth * GUTS * Stalwart * Blinky * Meng Thanks to everyone who took part :) (and a big sorry for those locked out) Category:Blog posts Category:Player Events